S1:E2 - Blind Man's Bluff pt 1
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: A new dragon species makes Hiccup go blind, and vulnerable. Viggo and Ryker decide to use this to their advantage.


"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried, bursting into Hiccup's hut.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! I think there's a new dragon on our island! I couldn't identify it, it had a long tail with three fins, huge wings, and its head had many spikes," Fishlegs jumped up and down.

"That's awesome, Fishlegs! Let's wake everyone else up and check it out!"

* * *

"A new dragon?" Tuffnut grinned. "Can we keep it in the boar pit?"

"No, Tuffnut. You don't even have any boars in there!" Hiccup replied.

"Killjoy," Tuffnut complained.

"Let's go see this dragon!" Fishlegs eagerly ran out of the clubhouse.

* * *

They approached the dragon carefully. It was sniffing the air and digging the ground.

"It's blind!" Fishlegs whispered.

The dragon must've had supreme senses, because it turned towards the gang and began to chase them.

"This was NOT how I thought I'd die!" Snotlout yelled as he avoided running into a tree.

"Everyone split up!" Hiccup ordered, and they all went different ways.

The dragon got closer to the twins. It lunged towards them, but then...

 _Squawk_

The dragon stopped and peered at Chicken.

"Oh, don't you dare put one mark on her, mister!" Tuffnut warned. The dragon seemingly shrugged and swatted Chicken to the side.

"CHICKENNNNNNNNN!" was heard from Valhalla.

* * *

"Alright Toothless, let's stop this dragon."

Hiccup snuck up to the dragon and showed him his wings. The dragon didn't notice, because it couldn't see. Hiccup began sweet talking to it, and explained that he was a friend.

The dragon sat down on the ground in front of Hiccup and put his head to Hiccup's hand.

"Hey Hiccup! You have nooo idea what just happened," Tuffnut staggered to Hiccup, holding Chicken and startling the dragon tremendously.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup yelled as the dragon lashed its tail towards Tuffnut. He jumped in front of him and took the blow instead.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried, coming out from behind a tree. Everyone else followed.

"Uhh, I'm okay. Did someone put a blindfold on me? I can't see," Hiccup said, getting up and walking into a rock.

"Hiccup, you aren't wearing a blindfold," Heather replied.

"Is he blind?" Astrid gasped.

"I think so," Fishlegs grimly nodded.

"We need to get him to the Edge now!" She cried, running to Toothless and Stormfly.

"Hiccup, can you still fly?"

"Yeah, I just need someone to tell me where I'm going," Hiccup said.

"I'll help," Astrid promised.

She mounted Stormfly, and then Hiccup mounted Toothless.

"Go up!" Astrid called.

She guided Hiccup and Toothless back to the clubhouse, and then every one began to talk.

* * *

"Why's this new dragon here? Is it naturally blind? Is this temporary? I want answers!" Astrid demanded.

"It's apparently naturally blind, because there was no sign of a cause. I'll send Gothi a letter to see if there's a a cure," Fishlegs sighed.

"What if there's no cure? What if Hiccup's blind forever!" Astrid cried.

"Calm down, Astrid, I'll be fine," Hiccup reassured her.

"I'd say it's Tuffnut's fault since he disturbed the dragon and Hiccup," Snotlout said, tackling Tuffnut and pounding him in the face.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut agreed, joining the fight.

"Guys, stop! It's nobody's fault that I'm temporarily blind, got it?" Hiccup said, trying to break up the fight but almost walking into a sleeping Stormfly.

* * *

"He's blind?" Viggo grinned. Ryker nodded. He'd been listening outside of the clubhouse as the group discussed ways of getting Hiccup's eyesight back.

"Hiccup is blind... very interesting. We can use this to our advantage. If those riders launch an attack on us, then the Night Fury can't be ridden. Ryker, take the dragon bait and don't let that letter about Hiccup being blind get to Berk. We can't risk it," Viggo ordered.

* * *

"Yes, Viggo," Ryker walked out of the room, grabbing some dragon's root on the way. Viggo turned back to the design of a paper he was making, a Wanted sign about Hiccup.

"Oh, how the tables have turned. Let's see who has the last laugh now, Hiccup."

* * *

"Are you sure the letter got to Berk?" Astrid asked Fishlegs. It had been four days since Hiccup was blinded.

"I'm actually no longer sure. Knowing Stoick, he'd be here watching over Hiccup. They wouldn't just ignore the fact that Hiccup is blind."

"Guys? Hello? Can someone tell me where I am?" Hiccup called from outside, bumping into the wall as he did.

"You're right outside the stable," Astrid answered, turning back to Fishlegs.

"Who could've thwarted the Terrible Terror?" she thought out loud.

"Perhaps it was Viggo," Fishlegs replied.

"Viggo what?" Hiccup questioned. They ignored him.

"If he knows Hiccup's blind, he could attack us soon!" Astrid realized.

"We can't seem too vulnerable!" Fishlegs gasped.

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Hiccup waved his arms.

But Astrid and Fishlegs had run out of the hut.

In the morning, the riders set up traps all over the Edge. Ruffnut and Tuffnut set up the most amazing ones because they were the biggest Loki fans on the face of the Earth. There were twigs that exploded, and rocks that shot arrows.

"Hiccup, you can't be here when you're blind. We need to get you to Berk," Fishlegs said, turning to him.

"What if we crash into Viggo on the way?"

"We won't, because we're going the long way home."

"When are we leaving?"

"Now."

* * *

 _To..._

 _Be..._

 _Continued..._

* * *

 **Yeah, my first 2 part chapter! (or episode, whatever you want to call it)**

 **I know it wasn't in the Episode Guide... I wasn't planning on it either...**

 **I guess I felt that I needed to update right away, but I'm halfway done for what I have in store.**

 **I'm trying to get this season done fast, or before February 17. Yeah, February 17. Why?**

 **Well, if any of you read the last chapter/update, I showed one of DreamWorks' tweets. RTTE's 4th season comes out on February 17, 2017! YAS**

 **(I deleted that chapter so...)**

 **I guess that I'll be going from Season One/4 to Season Three/6 since DreamWorks will have done Season Two/5 for me... I hope you understand what these Season _/_ mean... look at the Episode Guide Author's note to understand.**

 **Sorry for confusing you if I did... xD**

 **Stay online, rebels!**

 **-TheSmallestRebel**


End file.
